DCTD/CTEP utilizes contract services for assistance in carrying out its responsibilities as a sponsor of clinical trials. Each of these collaborations provides funding for each protocol submitted to a DCTD IND during the term of the CRADA, to supplement protocol support costs and other reasonable and necessary expenses incurred, as well as transportation and associated costs to support participation at selected scientific or development meetings, where such participation will substantially foster the development of investigational agents.